Is It Me?
by Purple Lavabo
Summary: Just how was Rena treated as a child because of her being different? The third and POSSIBLY final chapter is up!
1. A Blessing from the Cosmos

Is It Me?  
  
By: Purple Lavabo  
  
Disclaimer: Star Ocean is not mine...oh how I wish it were!   
  
Note: This is what I believed happened when Rena was a child...ya never know. I hope you like! This chapter isn't much, but the next one is what I was actually intending to write about, this one just kinda started as I typed.   
  
CHAPTER 1: A Blessing from the Cosmos  
  
  
"Westa! What in the world?" The entire town of Arlia had gathered at the church, for the news spread quickly among the tiny town.   
  
The planet Expel, a lovely yet inferior planet, was not as fortunate as others, for technology had not yet made its way to bless the people with its luxuries. Within this world was a town, Arlia, not popular by far, but quaint, and it seemed the village as a whole could be considered a family. A bit beyond the village was a forest, the Shingo Forest, which is where a young woman with soft, cerulean hair emerged.  
  
"Westa, what is this you bring?" a fellow villager inquired, referring to the writhing bundle she carried. Westa's face brightened some, a soft smile creeping upon her lips.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it, Sandra! Just as I went out to the Shingo forest to relax, I heard a soft whimper not too far off from where I was. Well, I neared a patch of moss where I believed the source of the sound was coming from, and sure enough, I found this child!" Westa exclaimed delightedly as she held the bundle out for all to see. Truthfully, it was a child, a little girl. Her hair was soft and delicate, a lighter shade of Westa's amazing blue, large eyes to match.   
  
"Oh, she's just so adorable, Westa! But wait, what's this?" Sandra gently placed her hand upon a crescent-shaped ornament that sat within the little girl's hair.   
  
"I was wondering myself. It seems to just be a simple hairpin. Beautiful though, isn't it?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
Everyone began to swarm Westa, all cooing the little one, commenting her sweet appearance. One among them, a younger girl named Sylvia, tugged the bottom of Westa's dress, trying to get her attention. Westa looked below her to see her, so she bent down just enough for her to see. Sylvia smiled, delighted, and gazed at the little girl.  
  
"What is her name, ma'am?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, causing locks of brunette to shift to her shoulders. Westa contemplated the question for a short time.  
  
"Well honey, I really didn't think about a name yet."  
  
"Why don't you let her name herself?"  
"Pardon?"  
  
Sylvia glanced at the girl again, then up at Westa.  
  
"Let me show you." She leaned in close, gazing deep into the azure orbs of the young one. "Hi, I'm Sylvia, who are you?" And Sylvia waited, obviously set on the little one to answer. All the villagers ceased their babbling, all eyes concentrating on the girl's efforts.   
  
It seemed like a long time passed, and yet no answer, as most had already known would happen. Some chattered, some giggled under their breath, beginning to lose interest in Sylvia's hope for a name. Westa opened her mouth to apologize to her, but was cut off by a soft sound beneath her.  
  
"What...?" Westa whispered, mostly to herself as she glanced down at the little one. From the corner of her eye, Westa could see the grin forming on Sylvia's lips as the sound was repeated,   
  
"Re...na..." came from the mouth of the little girl that lay in Westa's arms. Silence floated among the village as they gaped at her, unable to believe what they'd heard. The child answered Sylvia!  
  
"Rena? Is that your name?" Sylvia asked, and in return she received a fit of giggles from the child.  
  
"W-Well...I suppose Rena it is, then..." Westa stammered, still half in shock. Amidst the townspeople, the Mayor approached Westa. "Well, Regis, what do you think?"  
  
"She's quite cute, I must say. Rena, eh? Goochy goochy goo!" Mayor Regis cooed to Rena, waving his finger in front of her face, chuckling at the child's delighted reaction to his playing. Westa couldn't hold in her giggles at the antics of the Mayor.  
  
"What a joyous day it's been for me...a child to finally call my own..."  
  
"But tell me, Westa, just how do you think this child came to be?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know...my husband and I have been dreaming of a child for so long...and now, Rena appears, just like that! It must be a gift from Tria, sent to us from the stars..." Westa sighed, contented, rocking the now sleepy girl in her arms.   
  
A blessing from the stars...can a dream become reality like that?  
  
(I hope the next chapter will be better, I have such a good idea for it!) 


	2. Break Away

- No ownership of Star Ocean...poor me.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Break Away  
  
It had been four years since Westa had found little Rena in the Shingo Forest that one fateful day. Having no idea of her age, she supposed Rena was at least two years old when she found her, and came to the conclusion that Rena's birthday would lie on the day she was discovered. It was strange, however, for Westa never brought Rena out of the house, and people were rarely allowed to see her.   
  
"Why has Westa been so protective all of these years? You'd think that will her new child she'd be showing her off to the entire world!" Exclaimed a passerby, standing at the river near Westa's home.   
  
"Yes, I know what you mean," the villager responded, looking off toward the house. "It's a shame, she's such an adorable child."  
  
"Mmhmm."   
  
Just as they began to chatter as they were walking away, they heard a slight creak from the side of them. Curiosity overcoming them, they turned in the direction of Westa's home, and to their greatest surprise, she stepped out onto the threshold, a little girl clung to her leg.   
  
"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! It's Westa, and she has Rena with her!"  
  
Westa knelt down to Rena's level, staring into her deep-sea blue eyes.   
  
"Rena, honey, now I know you're a little scared because you haven't been out of the house for a very, very long time...but, your father said you should make some friends. Everyone here is very nice, you'll like them. Now, mommy's going inside to fix lunch, so you go ahead and explore, I'll come get you for lunch when it's finished." Westa finished, prying the clingy little girl from her leg. She bit her lip as she saw the tiny tears welling in Rena's eyes, so she quickly turned toward the door, stepping inside. "Have fun, Rena!" were her final words before the door shut behind her.   
  
Rena stared off at the door for a very long time, ignoring the wandering eyes that fell on her as they past the house. She didn't exactly cry, just allowed those stray tears to slide down her cheeks. Finally tearing her eyes from the door, she turned around to see a plethora of faces all around her. It startled her so that she jumped back, leaning right against the door.  
  
"Oh, isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?"  
  
"What beautiful blue hair! Just like her mother's!"  
  
"And that hairpin! It's breathtaking!"   
  
Townspeople continued to babble around the frightened six year old, some actually having the incivility as to go up to her and try to pick her up or play with her hair. Rena began to think her mother was lying to her as she frantically tried to free herself from the band of people that were crowding her. Luckily, she was able to squeeze behind the group and run off past them, not caring where, just away from them.   
  
She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, past the bridge, beyond the church, and finally past the second bridge, off towards the Shingo Forest. Upon reaching the near center, she slowed her pace, panting furiously. She plopped herself upon the ground, glancing up toward the canopy of the trees, the sunlight just barely sifting through.   
  
Once she'd gotten her rest, she stood, spinning around twice to take in her surroundings. For some reason, she felt so comfortable here; it was even more homely than...her home. The smell of the crisp air refreshed her, and the light breeze calmed her. She knew it had been a while since she left, and felt that maybe she should head back before her mother got worried. So, she headed off toward the direction she came from.  
  
An hour went by, and still she was roaming the depths of the Shingo Forest. The worst possible thing that could happen to a child just happened to Rena; she was totally lost. In despair, she frantically started to run around, trying to find the way out, but to no avail. Without even realizing it herself, she began to cry uncontrollably, the tears like a river down her cheeks. Giving up hope, she fell to her knees, and buried her face in her tiny hands, sobbing.  
  
Once she'd settled down a little, she thought she heard something unusual ahead of her. She lifted her head, wiping her eyes gingerly and standing. She listened carefully for a moment, and she swore that sound was...laughing. Was she close to home? Oh, how she prayed as a small, hopeful smile crept up on her lips, and she raced toward the noises of laughter. 


	3. Shunned

CHAPTER 3: Shunned  
  
  
She came upon a clearing within the woods, something she'd missed before. It was so bright in this place, and a beautiful array of flowers flooded it, petals drifting off with the wind. In the very center, Rena saw two figures playing in the field of flowers, laughing gaily. They looked so happy, running in circles as their echoes of giggles followed; Rena didn't even need to see their faces to know their bliss, their high spirits. It took her a few moments to return to reality, and found herself still a little teary, so she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress and stepped out of the underbrush, out toward the two.   
  
"Hee, hee, hey! That isn't fair! You're much bigger than me!" a little girl squeaked in sheer delight, as a larger figure picked her up and started to tickle her sides.  
  
"Ah, but you are the one that wanted to play this game," the figure, who was apparently a young boy, slyly responded, a soft chuckle to follow.   
  
"You're so mean!" the little girl cried, squirming in the figure's arms. Both fell into a fit of laughter, and the figure set the girl down, and just as they were planning to play their games once more, they were interrupted by the padding of footsteps. They both turned, becoming slightly startled at the presence of the sapphire haired Rena. For a few moments, no one said a word, just studied each other carefully, until the little girl spoke up, "Who are you?"  
  
Rena nervously glanced to her side, a soft sniffling sound heard before she replied, "Rena."  
  
The two looked at each other, and the boy stepped forward to her, his arms crossing over his chest.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you're crying."  
  
"I...I got lost..." Rena spoke softly, her head hanging in embarrassment. More crystalline tears slid down her cheeks, not as much as earlier, but it was obvious she was quite upset at this. Out of the corner of her eye, Rena could see the boy bend down to his side, and straighten again, taking a few more steps closer to her, then holding out his hand. She raised her head, and looked to what was in his palm.  
  
"Now, why would you want to be crying, when you can come and play with us?" he asked, offering a simple daisy as his invitation. In almost an instant, Rena's eyes lit up at the lovely little gift, eagerly taking it and placing it in her hair, next to her crescent moon hairpin. The boy gave a smile at her acceptance. "My name is Dias, and this here is my little sister, Cecille."   
  
Rena looked at the little girl Cecille, smiling politely to her. Cecille smiled in return before leaping into her brother's arms, holding him around his neck. It was then that Cecille noticed both her brother and Rena were staring at each other, goofy little smiles on their faces. She tilted her head to one side, blinking once or twice.  
  
"Big brother, what are you doing? Didn't mamma say it was impolite to stare?"  
  
Dias gulped slightly as his ears darkened to a soft crimson, his smile suddenly becoming nervous. His little sister giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"I get it...big brother has a crush! Big brother has a crush!" she chanted, clapping her hands in enjoyment at her games. Dias' ears turned even darker, and he clasped his hand over Cecille's mouth.   
  
"Ehehe...that's enough now, Cecille," he looked again at Rena, who's cheeks were a bright red, obviously humiliated herself. Dias spoke quickly, trying to get off the topic. "Well, anyone up for a game?"  
  
"Oh! Me! Me!" Cecille shouted happily, jumping out of his arms. Rena just calmly nodded, smiling slightly.   
  
The three new friends played merrily for a bit of time, laughing so hard their sides hurt. It was near late afternoon before they'd all worn themselves out, sprawled out into the grass, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Wow, Rena, you're really fun!" Cecille said, smiling. Rena flushed just slightly, nodding her head.  
  
"Th-thank you, Cecille. I had a lot of fun today, thank you for letting me play with you."  
  
"It's no problem, we're glad to have met you," Dias told her, standing up and brushing himself off. "Well, we'd better be going, it's getting late." He bent down and picked up his tired little sister, cradling her in his arms. He then turned to Rena, a subtle smile on his lips. "I'll lead you back to the village."  
  
"Thank you very much." She couldn't help but look at him a little longer. She thought he was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen, and in her case, one of the only other people she's seen other than her mother. His hair was his most trademark feature, she thought, because it's length was quite long for a boy, reaching to just about his shoulders. It was a dazzling shade of blue, just like hers, ruffled at the top where his bangs were. Those eyes, a remarkable mahogany, seemed so distant, but so friendly. She found herself entranced by them, and his eyes were the first that she could look into and feel comfortable, rather than inferior. Rena was so wrapped up in thinking; it took her a moment to focus on Dias' hand that was held out in from of her. She took it as an invitation, and grasped it firmly.   
  
With Cecille in one arm, and his other hand holding Rena's, the trio began their short journey back to Arlia. Not much happened in the course of returning, most of it was done in silence, an occasional question or two directed towards Rena, perhaps.  
  
"Rena, why haven't we seen you before?" Cecille asked, turning a little to look at her.   
  
"Well...momma never liked me to go outside. She said the world beyond our house was full of dangers and cruel people."  
  
"But...we're not cruel..."  
  
"She doesn't mean only here in Arlia. She's afraid of the world itself, as a whole...or something like that."  
  
"Oh..." Cecille frowned; she didn't like Westa's way of thinking. Even if the world is dangerous, is that any reason to hold someone back from exploring it? Dias felt the uncomfortable silence that existed now between the two girls, and he didn't like it at all. Thankfully, the bridge that led into the village was in sight.  
  
"We're almost there," he stated, staring straight ahead of him. Rena sighed in relief, thankful she was almost home. She knew that her mother was going to be upset with her for being out so late, but hopefully she'd understand when she finds out what happened. They had just crossed the bridge, when they suddenly heard a young boy shouted just ahead.  
  
"Look, guys! Look! It's Alen and his dad! Alen's come to play!"  
  
The three could hear the shouts of joy coming from the younger populace of the village. Cecille looked particularly excited, and even Dias was smiling broadly. Only Rena stood dumbfounded, for she never got to meet whoever was coming.  
  
"Who's Alen?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. Cecille looked at her wide-eyed, her mouth almost hanging open.  
  
"You mean...you never heard of Alen?" her eyes widened even more when Rena shook her head in response. "Wow..."  
  
"Alen is the richest kid in the town of Salva, the city just north of here," Dias explained, "he's really nice to everyone, especially when he comes here. He likes Arlia a lot because it's so peaceful, and an easy place to make friends. Everyone here really likes him, because he's so kind, and really fun. Kids like him back at his hometown, but only because he has a lot of money. It's really sad, that kids there only care about his wealth, rather than his friendship." Rena was astounded. Even at a young age, she understood the power of friendship so well, mostly because of the stories her mother read to her before she went to sleep every night. She never thought someone would use another for money...  
  
"That isn't right." Dias nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know, but thankfully he doesn't make friends with many people there, because he overheard some of them talking about how they use him to get a few bits of gold," he paused, watching as a coach road in from the front of the village, and the circle of children just waiting for their friend to appear, "well, let's go. We'll introduce you to Alen."  
  
"Yay!" Cecille exclaimed happily, hopping out of Dias' arms to go meet with the rest of the kids. Dias chuckled as his little sister's giddiness; it was the same as always when Alen came to play.   
  
"Let's go. You'll like him, I promise," he took hold of her hand gently, rising a blush to Rena's cheeks, but luckily he was looking forward, not noticing the change in her face. They both had arrived when Alen and his father finally stepped out from their carriage.   
  
"Ah, 'tis a beautiful day, my son. Now, you stay here with your friends, while I go talk with the mayor, okay?"  
  
"Yes, papa." Alen responded solemnly, looking to his friends, giving a slight smile. His father nodded, and left in the direction of Mayor Regis' home. As soon as he left, the crowd of children gathered closer around Alen, asking question after question. Dias sighed, having to go through this every time, held Rena's hand tightly and pushed through the mass.   
  
"Hey, Alen."  
  
"Hey, Dias. How have you been?"  
  
"Great. Listen, I have a new friend, and I'd like you to meet her." Dias let go of Rena's hand, and put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her forward a little more so she was in Alen's view. Rena waved shyly, lowering her head faintly while keeping her eyes on him. She pushed aside the snickering that was heard from behind, believing, more hoping, it being for someone else.   
  
"Alen, this is Rena. Rena, Alen." Both Rena and Alen nodded politely to each other, however Rena decided to add a little curtsy that her mother taught her to do when meeting someone new...well, at least the characters in her stories. This brought upon more snickering, but it was subtler that she didn't even hear.   
  
Cecille scrambled up to the front with Rena and her brother, reaching up for Dias to pick her up. Dias obediently did so, a routine nowadays. She giggled, and reached over to Rena's hair.  
  
"Hee hee, lookie Alen! Isn't this pretty?" she spoke as she grasped Rena's hairpin from her hair, causing a startled cry from Rena. It was then...there was an unexpected happening. For once the hairpin was removed, a dual pair of elven-like ears perked out from her hair. The entire group gasped, and it frightened Cecille so much the hairpin slipped from her tiny fingers. A swift silence swept the entire village; the only sound was the thump of the hairpin hitting the dirt grounds. Rena didn't understand what they were staring at, and it scared her. She looked desperately to Dias, shifted to Cecille, then Alen. No one made a sound, until Alen's face twisted to a look of disgust.  
  
"Dias, you never told me your friend was a freak!" This brought up a roar of laughter from the children; all except Dias, Cecille, and of course Rena.   
  
Rena's face fell, changing to a milky white. Even the sounds of laughter were drowned out by those words echoing in her ears...a freak...it was as if the wind carried it in its path, swirling around her in mockery. She took a step back, then another...she didn't know what to do. There was nowhere to go. They surrounded her, laughing and pointing in their cruelty.   
  
"Rena...Rena, wait..." Dias called softly, still in shock. Rena looked at him, her eyes filled, for the first time, with a look of pain, of distrust...like he'd betrayed her. He only saw her lips move, and softly mumble,  
  
"Why...?" she choked, and her eyes burned, her vision obscured from the threatening tears. She just wanted to bury herself beneath the dirt, and disappear into the abyss. "Mama!" she finally cried out, bursting into a fit of sobs as she shoved her way through the still laughing and snickering children. It wasn't fair...  
  
All she ever wanted was to live a fairy tale like the ones in her books. They would never hurt you for looking different.  
  
"She threw the door open to her home, and ran inside...unsure of whether she would ever return to the outside world...home was the only place she was safe.  
  
At least mother never hated her for being...who she was.   
  
Different.  
  
(Now...the big question...should there be another chapter for the aftermath? I'm debating...help me out by telling me if ya want one. Doesn't matter, I like opinions. ^-^ Hope this was good...thankies for readin'!) 


End file.
